Agnry Birds: The Movie
by ImAFanOfPhilAndDan
Summary: When Red Bird is transported to an alternate dimension, can he defeat Pig Leader Greg and save the Agnry Brids?
1. Chapter 1: Adventure was beginning

**agnry brids: the movoie.**

Note: This original story is in no way related to "The Angry Birds Movie". (I began this story about a year before the film was released and recently rediscovered and began work on it again.) This story takes place in an original alternate "agnry brids" universe of my own design and is clearly titled "agnry brids: the movoie", which is completely different.

Another Note: This story is not supposed to be taken seriously.

 **Prologue**

 _Many years ago..._

Red Bird™ (from the _Angry Birds_ ™ _Mobile Game_ ) was inside a slingshot ready to be thrown at the evil pig castle. "Alright guys, throw me!" he said and he was thrown. Suddenly there was a portal and he wok up in a green field. "where i are..." he said and then there was a sign that said "you are in alternate universe where there are no slingshots and also all angry birds have superpowers and are different from the game" and red bird screm "nooooo!"

 _many years later..._

the evil pigs are plotting aganst the agnry birds. 'we have to kill the angry birds. then we will rule the world' the leader pig name was greg. 'its no use' one of the pigs said. "the red bird keeps stoping us" greg leader said 'no we will kill him too so that he cant stop us. muahahahahahaha' the other pigs said "good plan he will never know and we will rule the word hahahaha"

 **Chapter 1: Adventure was beginning**

red bird was at his house in bird town. 'wow life sure is great' he said. the sun was shining in the blue sky and the grass was green and the and the birds were singing not angry. red bird said 'well its time to have breakfast' for breakfast he had chicken and bread. 'boy this chiken sure is hitting the spot' he said.

but suddenly disaster struck. it struck him in the neck. but he was fast and dodged. there was a pig in a ninja suit who was attacking him and said "red bird time for you to die because i am black belt in karate". "fool don't you know i am a black hole belt in karate wich is better then a black belt." said red bird.

the red bird used the karate technique 'karate chop' on the pigs head but he dodged and tried to break red birds neck with the strong 'pork chop jutsu' technique but red birds neck was stronger than it. he shot razer feathers at pigs chest and the pig had a heart attack and was dead. "now i will find out who you were mysterious secret ninja assassin" said red bird. he looked and said "oh no hes a pig' the pig said 'you will be killed by our pig empire assasins' and he died. 'what will i do" siad red bird.

the red bird went to the old grey wise bird who was also a chicken. the grey bird siad "you must quest for the evil pig empire and defeat the evil leader pig greg. you mus take a bunch of companions called gren bird, pink bird and orange bird." green bird made tornades, pink bird shot lasers and orange bird was onn fire. "oh my bird save me from burning" said oragnge brid. the orange bird was roasted. grey bird licked his lips and said "looks like thats dinner for tonight." green bird, red bird and pink bird celebrated.

the next day they are offf on they're quest. the first part was walking through the dark forest. there were trees everywhere even in the sky there were trees. there were evil monkeys on the trees that are going to kill our heroes. after a while it was night and the birds had to sleep. they were sleeping and then the monkeys walked to them and tried to eat them. they had them over a big fire.


	2. Chapter 2: There are lots of fights

**Chapter 2: There are lots of fights**

"looks like chickens on the menu tonight" said the monkey king. "you monsters" said green bird. red bird said "they eat chicken! how abomible!" red bird tried using karate but he couldnit because he was tie up. the green bird used wind powers on the fire to blow it out but it wasn't his birthday and he was tied up so the fire wasnt put out. the pink bird shot laser beams but they were pink and girly and didnt work. it was up to orange bird to save them but he was dead. red bird said "hmm how am i get out of this trap. " he said "i had better use my razor feathers!" he shot them and cut the rope.

he cut the rope of pink bird and brown bird. "wow we are free thonks red bird u are hero" the monkey king said "halt! dont go my dinner" and got out his giant anime sword and attacked red bird. 100 trees were cut down but red bird was faster than a tree and dodged. red bird shot three raser feathers at monkey king and the monkey king was imppaled. "i... will... return... and... get... my... revenge..." said monkey king and died.

red bird, pink bird and white bird were off on the next step of they're journey. they were in the desert of heat. it was so hot that they were melting. then the giant scorp ians attacked. the giant scorpians raised their pincers and sting tail and struck. pink bird shot a scorpain with laser beams and it explosed. green bird blew wind at a scorpian and sand grain got in its eye and it died. red bird said "take this scorpians" and used karate chop and 500 scorpians were killed so much that they couldn't even come back to life from necromancer. the 500 scorpians were super strong and tough and big but red bird was very good at karate.

"phew that was a close one" said red bird. but then scorpian queen appeared and said "do you know how many birds are killed by scorpians every year?" red bird asked "how many birds are death by scorpians every year" and scorpian queen said "idk but probably some. RAAAUGH" and stabed red bird with venom stinger. he said "green bird help fight scorpian queen" green bird blew sand into scorpian queen's eyes but scorpiarn queen closed them so the sand didn't get in eyes. "you neeed to try harder than that to defeat me"

then green bird said "okay then" and make cyclone appear right over head of scorpian queen but scorpian qeuen was eye of the storm and wasn't hurt. red bird said "dammit gren brid its time for brown bird attack" and brown bird said "right on it sire righteyo scorpian queen prepare to face your demise" and started running towards scoprain. scorpian queen said "haha" and stung him with his stinger. he died.


	3. Chapter 3: The power of teamwork

**Chapeter 3: The power of teamwork**

"no brown bird die" said red bird "he was my favourite companion" and he shed a single tear which flow like liqud gold. scorpianqueens said evilly "muahaha i kille brown bird what are you gong to do now" pink bird was crying aswell and said "dont worry red bird we can defeat any opponent with the power of teamwork" but then red bird said "pink bird don't be stupid" and broke her neck with a karate chop. pink bird now was dead. scorpian queen "red bird and green bird all your companions dead now" red bird fell to the ground defeated "argh your right we can't defeat you now"

but green bird sad "red bird we can kill scorpian queen with power of teamwork." red bird was about to karate chop on green birds neck when he realised "that's a good idea why couldn't our team mates be smart like you" and stood up next to green bird. scorpian queen stood there waiting for them to attack. "scorpian queen" cried green bird "prepare to face your demise". then they held hands and activated ultimate technique 'Christmas Colours'. green and red lights flashed at an fast speed and scorpain queen said "nooo" and got seizure.

finally red and green bird crossed the desert of heat and were over to the next area. "we have arrived in donkey country" announced red bird because they finally arrived in donkey country. green bird said "hey i see donkey town over there". they needed to stop to refill their party so they went into the Town. all the windows and doors were blocked by the wooden planks and nails and the town was filled with mist. geen bird said "it is quiet. too quiet". he was right becaust it was like ghost town but like even ghosts had left.

red bird knocked on one of the doors but there was no reponse. then he kicked through the wooden planks because karate. the house was empty and they didn't see enything. when red and green bird were leaving someone stabbed red bird with sword from behind. "ah who that" asked red bird and turned around. "it was me" replied a msterious and alurring voice. red and green bird opened their eyes and said "it wass you!"


	4. Chapter 4: But who was white bird?

**Chapter 4: But who was white bird?**

"yes it is me, white bird" said white bird. but red and breen gird didn't recognise him because they never saw him before. "what are doing here?" asked red bird. white bird said "i am last survivor. everyone in donkey town isdead now. i are hiding from donkey king who destroyed our town" green bird asked "how did you survive?" white bird said "because i am not donkey" and then they didn't ask any more questions. "we must fight donkey king" said red bird "join us white bird" and white bird said "okay then" and did.

they walked off towards the lair of donkey king. "the lair of donkey king is just past this ravine" said white bird. there was a deep ravnine in front of them. "how will we cross it" asked green bird. red bird said "oh look a dus ex machina" and grabbed a shiny gold object. then it was a genie lamp. "i give you three wishes" said genie. "i wish i could fly" said red bird and it happened. he grew wings on his back and could suddenly fly. "okay then i wish that brown bird was still alive" he said. he came back to life. "now i wish for a delicious chicken sandwish" he made for his final wish and it was made. "mmm delicious" he said while eating the chikcen sandwich in a blatant act of canibbalism.

when they arrived at the lair of donkey king the donkey king was waiting for them in his lair. "halt my dinner" said donkey king "looks like chicken's on the menu tonight." red bird recognised these introductory lines and also donkey king. "you are monkey king in disguise!" said red bird. "yes haha i told you i would come back for my revenge" he said "now i am donkey king." red bird shot more raser feathers becase thats how he solves most problems but they bounced off the thick metal hide of donkey king. "don't you know i am upgrad and half robot" said donkey king. red bird dindn't know that before but now he did so he said "okay then".

donkey king laughed again and started throwing giant barrels at red bird, green bird and white bird. but white bird pulled his sword out of red bird's back and sliced all the barrels in half in the blik of an eye. now donkey king was out of barrels but he still had his lasers. he shot the lasers. "pink bird block the lasers" said red bird. green bird said "pink bird is dead" and red bird said "dang it okay green bird block the lasers" green bird said "no" so he shoved green bird in front of the lasers and he got hit and was knocked unconscious. now he was out of lasers.

then donkey king took out his giant anime sword but he couldn't hold it because he was a donkey. "any last words before i exact my revenge against you by slicing your head off with this sword" said white bird. donkey kong said "yes" and white bird asked "what then" and donkey king said "because i am aslo necromaser" and he summoned his ghost monkey army. the ghost monkeys shot bananas at red bird but he ate them "delicious he said". donkey king said "argh now i summon ghosts of your former companions to attack you" and the ghosts of orange bird brown bird and pink bird attacked them it was spookpy.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost fight

**Chapter 5: Ghost fight**

orange bird said "red bird your betrayal still burns me" and tried to set red bird on fire but he said "no the fire killled you and besides you were delicious" he grabbed a fire extinguisher and shot orange bird with it. but then brown bird was appearing. "red bird yooou let me die sir" said brown bird and he was gonna to get his revenge by sting red bird with his stingers. red bird said "no scorpian queen killed you" but brown bird wasn't listening he was ghost and said "your betrayal STINGS" and was going to be sting but then white bird said "not so fast brown bird" and sliced off his stingers so that he couldn't use them no more.

"good going white bird" said red bird "we make the good team" donkey king was getting really mad at this point and summoned ghost of ponk bird. "red burd" said pink bird "you killed me red bird i will kill you back" and red bird said "no you deserved it" and said "white bird help me out here." white bird was going to stab pink bird but then pink bird shot him with laser and he explosed.

"nooo not white bird" said red bird "he was my favourite companion after brown bird". pink bird was just about to laser red bird but then he saw a telephone and picked it up and called a priest who came along and exorcised pink bird's ghost. donkey king said "gaah i am mad now i summon ghost of green brid" and he did. green bird ghost almost summoned tornado over red bird but then he said "green bird your not real dead just unconscious" and green bird said "oh alright" and woke back up.

"aarrrgh how did you defeat my ghosts" said donkey king who was cranky at them now "you leave me no choice, i will summon scorpian army" and he tried to but they were so dead that not even a necromancer could resurrect them. there was only one thing left for him to do. "i will summon scorpian queen ghost then" said donkey king but then he ran out of battery because he was a robot.


	6. Chapter 6: pig empire assasins

**Chapter 6: pig empire assasins**

red bird and green bird waked at white bird. "no white bird you can't die" said green bird. "that's right" said white bird and he got up again. "i got my revenge against donkey king so i'm leaving thanks guys" and he disappeared. green and red bird shrugged and went and opened the back exit of donkey king lair. they was blinded by the sun but they got better after a while. in the door they could see a beach port fillled with people and boats and also ocean "what is place" asked red bird. "this be pirate porrt" said black bird "yarr are ye be setting sail for pig empire?" red bird nodded and black bird said "follow me i've a ship all rigged up and ready to walk the plank and set sail for the seven seas ye scurvy dog landlubbers with me pegleg arr i am pirate" and they got onto his ship. black bird said "this is the s.s. pirate ship. we will sail across the pirate sea and across there we will find the pig empire." so then they were off.

later black bird said "ye mateys it is time we have lunch." he pulled out a bucket of fried chicken and put it on the table. "this friend chicken is delicious" said red bird because he was eating it in his mouth "to think i've been eating chicken raw this whole time". black bird said "us pirates have an ancient poem about the evil pigs" and he began to recite it a funky beat was playing.

"the evil pigs you see,  
they arr livin on the pig empire which is past ye pirate sea,  
they be lovin to eatin their fried chicken,  
me sellin it to them for lots of money.  
it's illegal but i get ye lots of money  
so it's worth it yarr,  
and also i like ye ol' fried chicken,  
anyway back to ye evil pigs,  
they've got ye mad schemes which arr all big,  
they have themselves plan so ill,  
it'll put you in hospital,  
yes by you, i mean ye, red bird,  
because pig leader greg wants to take over the world,  
and yoy keep stopping him with yourr martial art skills,  
so if he kills,  
you then he will achieve his goal,  
to take over the world. yall."

black bird said "that poem has been passed down for centuries it is one of our finest pieces of culture." green and red bird were impressed by this. then green bird said "now that we're at the ocean what is the next monster to attack us? maybe a giant sea serpent" black bird said "too cliche maybe the police will arrrrest us for driving a pirate ship, because i'm illegally importing fried chicken to sell at pig empire." and red bird said "maybe we'll be attacked by pig empire assassins." and a pig empire assasin said "maybe you'll be attacked by some pig empire assasins" red bird said "that's what i said."

suddenly the sunny sky clouded over and it was dark. red bird looked and said "oh no it's a pig empire assasin he must've snuck up on us" and pig empire assassin said "not just me, there's a whole boat of us." they looked over the side and saw the other boat which was filled with pig empire assassins. "oh no" said green bird "it's a whole boat of pig empire assassins" red bird said "black bird fire the cannons" but black bird said "what do ye mateys think this boat is a pirate ship or something?" red bird said "it's called the s.s. pirate ship" and black bird said "it's just tha name yarr im technically not a pirrate because i dont raid ships. explosives arr dangerous the boat doesn't have cannons." red bird was very disappointed with him.

'the pig empire asassin said "guys you have to fight me k". red bird stepped forward but black bird said "yar this scurvy dog's mine" and he pulled out his scimitar and said "pig empire assassin you will walk the plank." and pig empire assassin said "k" and walked the plank. "how did you do that" said red bird. black bird said "i'm psychic that's my power." red bird said "that's lame" and made black bird walk the plank. then the pig empire assassin boat started shooting cannonballs at them.

red bird dodged and said "green bird deal with those guys" and green bird said "okay" and made another tornado. the other boat capsised and everyone on it died. but then the waves got large and couldn't be controlled. "dammit green bird why are you always so useless" said red bird while clinging onto the ship for dear life. green bird opened his mouth to say something but then the boat shipwrecked on a rock and they went unconscious. when they woke up they were in on a dark island covered with ash. there was also a volcano. red bird said "we're at pig empire"


	7. Chapter 7: we're at pig empire

**Chapter 7: we're at pig empire**

a wet pig empire assassin walked into the room. "master pig leader greg" he said "red bird and his friend have gotten to pig empire we failed." pig leader greg growled and said "you have failed me. for that yuo must die" and he smashed pig empire assassins head with his giant hammer. pig empire assassin said "ow i will not fail again" and walked away. pig leader greg he say to one of the other pigs "prepare the trap. this time we will kill red bird for sure."

red and green bird stared at the volcano. green bird said "look there's a tower on the volcano let's head towards it." when they arrived at the tower they saw that there was a sign above the entrance. it said 'pig hq tower: come in red bird pig leader greg is here.' red bird said "hmm well pig leader greg must be in this tower i must defeat him" and he rushed into the tower. then he saw a shiny object on the ground. "i wonder what this is" he asked and he stepped on it. it was a bear trap. "argh it must've been a trap" said red bird and he became unconscious from blood loss on his feet. then the pig empire assassins grabbed him and carried him to the basement. green bird watched in horror and followed the pig empire assassins.

red bird woke up and he was inside a glass tank. "where am i" he asked. pig leader greg appeared and said "you are in my dungeon." red bird said "let me out" and pig leader greg said "no" and red bird said "dang it." then red bird said "green bird, save me." pig leader greg said "green bird isnt here and besides youre like a mass murderer or something" red bird said "okay i only killed like three birds it's not that bad" but pig leader greg was gettting bored with the conversation and moved on to killing red bird. "let's see how you cope when you're trapped in a glass tank that's slowly filling up with water." he pulled a lever and the glass tank began to fill up with water.

red bird said "suddenly i can't swim. alright seriously green bird save me now" and green bird jumped out of his hiding place. he said "stop it pig leader greg." and he flipped the lever back and the water drained out of the tank. then pig leader greg said "no" and flipped the lever on again and the tank started filling with water again. "danng what do i do" said green bird. then he got an idea. he said "red bird you have wings you can fly out of the tank." red bird said "oh yeah" and flew out of the tank. pig leader greg was angry and said "okay i don't know why the tank didn't have a lid" and glared at his minions who all ran away. then he calmed down and pulled out his giant meat hammer. "i will kill you myself red bird" he said with an evil smile.


End file.
